Back to Snowsdale with a Broken Heart
by Lady Saffron of the Daggers
Summary: Daine and Numair are engaged, but Daine sees an unlikely scene involving our precious Numair and a certain blonde. Set in between the fourth book and the wedding. DN fic. Complete and newly edited
1. Prolouge

Daine sighed and finished adding the last curl in her hair with the rest and stood up, smoothing her dark blue dress out. She smiled as she heard her fiancé's voice just outside the door. "No, I will not; just leave, you've no purpose to be in this wing," he said sternly.

Daine wondered whom he was talking to, so with one last glance at her face in the mirror she made her way closer to the door. "Why not Arram?" came a somewhat familiar voice. "It'll be the last time, I realize that."

After asking politely, Daine joined with a mouse's body and looked at the couple outside her door. She frowned slightly, confused, as Numair sighed, rubbing his long nose while Varice stood in front of him with pleading eyes. "Is that human not good?" the mother mouse asked.

"I don't know," Daine answered truthfully.

"Varice, I'm engaged," he said quietly. Varice rolled her eyes as though she thought that a flimsy excuse. Before she could utter another word though he pulled her into Alanna's empty room. The mouse used one of the smaller holes to follow them, instead of risking being squashed in the door as it closed. Numair turned on the woman with anger overtaking his face. "Varice, my fiancée's door is right there, if she heard—"

"Oh, that just makes things more exciting." Daine watched in horror as Varice lunged at Numair and he opened his arms to her. The wild mage ordered the mouse to stay where she was and when their connection was severed to bite the Storkman and look him in the eyes before running away.

The mouse agreed and Daine fled back to her own body, refusing to stay longer to witness the infidelity. She ran out of her room, purposefully slamming her door on the stonewall. She didn't hear the opposing door slamming open as her mind screamed for Cloud.

The terrified, heartbroken young woman pushed through the throng of dancers in a panic, not hearing Numair's cries for her. She couldn't handle touching all the people, thinking of how many might have cheated on their loving partner.

Stopping in he middle of the room, she changed her voice box into a lion and roared her heartache. All the dancers moved away from her, moving off to the walls, and creating a path to the terrace doors, which had an off branch to the stables, where Cloud was waiting. She started running again when a strong hand grabbed her upper arm. In an animalistic state of mind, she turned wildly and slashed at George Cooper's face with a bird's talons, forcing him to free her out of self-preservation. As soon as she was released, she ran out. "Daine!" Numair yelled from the other side of the large room.

The room was dead silent except for the ting of a small a metal ring hitting the cold stone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Three years later

Daine wiped away the sweat on her forehead with a smile. "Two coppers?" she asked, holding out her hand to the small child who was cuddling the newly healed cat.

The five-year-old handed her the small amount of money before running out of the inn. "Daine, could you come help me move some of these kegs, now that yer done healin'?" Blitzy asked from the back room.

Daine walked down the familiar backroom to the cellar with a content smile on her face. "Expectin' more people tonight Blitz?" the smoky brown haired girl asked.

"Yeah, I got it on good authority that some Tortallans are comin' to talk with Lord Beckinson." The pregnant woman followed Daine up the steps of the cellar and pushed the large keg up onto the stone floor.

Daine helped her up with a slight frown. "Wha' time are they supposed to be at the mansion?" she asked curiously.

Blitzy shrugged and shook her light blonde hair out of her face. "How'm I supposed ta know? It's not like I pay attention to the life of a noble, unlike _some_ people I know." Daine looked back innocently into her friends soft Gallan features.

"It's not my fault my Gift helps me heal animals of all types," Daine said lightly while still lugging the keg. "Besides, they need me ta help care for the poor beasts that have to transport the ungainly creatures known as humans."

"That's another thing you've never explained," Blitz said while walking into the bar behind Daine.

"What this time?" Daine asked, wondering which part of her past she would have to fabricate this time.

"Yer Gift. It's not like the animal healers in other towns. They're best on a certain species, but you can do anything. I've seen ya in the field out back, letting them crawl all over you. You laugh as though you understand them. And being able to shape-shift inta them? It's not normal." Daine walked to the other side of the counter with a rag and bucket while pretending not to care.

As she passed her caring friend she was stopped. "Daine," the usually happy girl said seriously, "we've been friends for three years. Dave 'n' me just want the best for you."

Daine looked into the bright blue eyes of her friend. She hadn't realized it had already been three years. Three years since she'd witnessed her fiancé cheating on her. Three years since she'd left Tortall. Three years since she'd made a life back in Snowsdale. "I know," Daine said simply, putting on a confused look. "I have a powerful Gift, nothing more. Why do you think I'd lie?"

Blitzy sighed and released the girl's elbow. "Ya won't even tell me where you were from before coming here for two years," she muttered while going in the back to start cooking some more food.

Daine watched her friend go before looking down sadly at the ground with closed eyes. She pushed the conversation to the back of her mind for later tonight, when she could talk about it with the People.

Daine hummed a Carthaki lullaby Numair had once sung to her when she'd been restless. It had been one of her favorites, and had stuck in her mind better than any of the others.

His quiet voice echoed through her head with the words, reminding her of their loving messages.

With a heavy sigh at the strong memory, Daine sat on a bench at the table she was cleaning. Her arm continued to lightly rub over the dirty wood, but there was no strength behind it to truly clean anything.

_"Where was that from?" She asked tiredly as she snuggled closer to the warm body behind her._

_The arm around her waist tightened and she felt his lips press to her head. "It's the lullaby my mother used to sing to me. It's yours now sweet. It will always be yours."_

"I bet it _hers_ now," she whispered fiercely, picturing Varice in their glade under the stars while Numair held her to his chest.

"Daine?" Blitzy asked from beside her. The girl jumped and looked up at her. "Are you feeling ok? Do you want me ta go ta Lord Beckinson and say that yer not well?"

Daine shook her head to dismiss Blitzy as well as clear her mind. "No, I'm fine Blitz, just a little tired. I can manage." Looking outside she noticed that the sun was angled so that it was about time that she left. "Thanks for reminding me. I'll be back later for the night rush," she promised as she rose from the bench.

Daine quickly went up to her room and changed from her tattered brown serving dress to a nicer one she'd made herself. Leaving for the upper town, she passed an empty wagon near the gate. Ignoring it, she hurried the rest of the way. Knocking on the door, the normal footman answered it and led her to the Lord's lounge room. "Ah, yes," came the uncertain, and surprised reply.

"Miss Veralidaine here for the training, sir," the footman said in a bored tone.

"Oh no, did I forget to tell her that it wouldn't work tonight? Oh well, send her in."

Daine bit her tongue and walked inside the lounge and curtsied deeply, like she was supposed to. Her thoughts towards the lord of Snowsdale were not entirely polite, but they rarely were. "If your lordship is busy I could come back some other day," she offered quietly, trying to keep disgust from her voice.

"No, no, it's fine, but you will have an audience that is larger than normal. I've guests, and it would be rude of me to exclude them for a couple of dogs. You don't mind, do you?"

"It is not for me to decide," Daine mumbled, wishing that she could say that she'd rather not. She went from her curtsy to kneeling position to call the dogs to her, refusing to acknowledge his guests, despite her curiousity. _'Hello Danni, Stormwing, how are you two doing?'_ she asked silently.

_'Fine, we missed you though. These newcomers are nice. They gave us treats.'_

'_I guess you don't really need them from me, then.' _Daine brought out some treats anyways and told them roll over, sit, speak, and play dead before holding a hunting conversation with them. They already knew how to hunt, but she needed to earn extra money somehow, so they played dumb for her.

"Amazing how you do that. They won't do anything for me," the Lord said.

Daine just smiled politely. "Daine?" a familiar voice asked quietly.

Looking over, her smile fell into an immediate look of horror. Sitting in front of the Lord Beckinson was George Cooper, Numair Salmalin, and Varice Kingsford. The speaker had been Numair.

Daine's look of horror turned to one of understanding as she looked at George's eyes. They held a triumphant look in them. "Do you know her Master Salmalin?" the Lord asked surprised.

Daine stood up and kept her eyes on the ground. "The dogs have been trained enough for today, they are tired from yesterday's romp. May I go back, sir?" she asked.

"No, stay. I mean, it appears that the Tortallan's wish to know you better. You wouldn't mind her company, would you?"

"Of course we wouldn't," George said with a bright smile. "We would love to have this young woman join us."

Daine blushed furiously in anger and embarrassment as she stepped forward slightly, signaling that she would stay. "Sit, please, Veralidaine. May I present Veralidaine Weirynsra? She has just joined our small village three years ago with barely a memory of who she was. She has progressed rapidly in three years."

Daine sat rigidly across from Numair and next to George. Varice looked as though she had no idea who the new woman was. Daine was willing to bet her entire life in Snowsdale that the woman had no idea that she had been Numair's fiancée. The young woman felt her ex-lover's eyes roaming her body, along with George, and Lord Beckinson's, each with different intensions. "You are lucky to have such a lovely woman in your town. I am sure that her previous home misses her very much," George said calmly.

Daine knew that what he said was true about most of her friends. "I assure you, Your Grace, where I previously came from is in no great shock over my leaving. They are most likely functioning just as well."

"Why do you put yourself down so?" he asked, sipping at the glass of wine that had been given to him some time before she had arrived.

Daine had to play up the person she was in this town, which meant that she was very self-deprecating. "I am of no great importance, Your Grace. What I might have been to my previous home was surely not a lot."

Numair opened his mouth, then thought better of it. Varice on the other hand didn't think, so she could not stop herself. "Yes well, I am sure you are right. George, you had best hope I do not tell your wife that you are such an outrageous flirt when she is not around," she said primly. "The Lioness will most likely be very dangerous indeed. I know I would be if my Numair did such a thing with another woman."

The Lord cleared he throat soundly. "Yes well, if Master Salmalin ever does do such a thing, then he does not deserve you, Miss Kingsford."

Daine's lips jerked upwards slightly, knowing that the harpy wasn't married to Numair yet. The black mage saw this and sat up straighter than he had been, and George, upon seeing this, stiffened also. Daine looked outside nonchalantly and her eyes brightened slightly. "My Lord, I'm afraid I should be leaving soon. I have prepared for guests to come tonight, and I should be there to greet them," she said with a curtsy.

George and Numair stood as well and bowed to her. "Miss Weirynsra, was it? Would you like to accompany us back? We are staying at an inn called The Siren's Call, I'm sure it is near where you are going."

Varice scoffed. "George, you and your chivalry, I'm sure this young woman's inn is on the other side of the village."

"Actually, that is where I work, sir," she said, slightly happy that she could annoy Varice more, but mainly annoyed with herself that she hadn't lied. "But I do not wish to rush you from Lord Beckinson, thank you for your kind offer."

"I insist that you have company, Miss Weirynsra," George said rather forcefully.

"George, if she wishes to travel back alone, then maybe we should—" Numair began, but stopped and shut his eyes tightly. "I have a rather large head ache from riding all day and could do with a bed to sleep on rather than the ground."

Daine's smirk went unnoticed by all but George, who rarely missed anything. "Very well then. We shall see you later tonight, then." Daine looked in George's eyes and saw that he really wanted to talk to her, one way or another. She couldn't run again. He'd find her no matter what she did.

Biting her lip she nodded, "Of course, your Grace."

"Very well, I'm afraid now that that matter is settled, there is nothing keeping you here, your Grace. Daine, you need not attend to the dogs this coming week."

Daine curtsied down to the ground. "Yes My Lord," she said quietly. She backed out of the room with her head down, as soon as the door was closed behind her she stood tall and walked out of the mansion ahead of the Tortallan group.

"Daine," George said, carefully grabbing her hand, he still remembered the last time he'd grabbed her arm.

She jerked away and held her hand to her chest and feigned surprise at the contact. "Your Grace, why would someone so high as you bother yourself with a lowly peasant?" she asked as they passed the pageboy who let them out. He closed the door behind them.

"Daine, it's wonderful to see you again," George said while hugging Daine, who stiffened in his arms.

"Your Grace, forgive me, but I am not comfortable with being hugged by a stranger," she said quietly.

George backed up and looked at her oddly. She looked him in the eyes then glanced at the mansion behind them before lowering her eyes. They couldn't have been seen there, as George knew, but if they were a foot in any direction they would have been seen. "Really George, I've never seen you so improper," Varice said stiffly.

Varice didn't remember her, which was a relief. Daine watched as they got on their horses that had been brought out of the stables. An extra one had been brought out too. Daine swung onto the saddle and relaxed into the once familiar feel of riding a horse. Cloud had died a month after they'd left Tortall, and Daine had spent the rest of the time blaming herself. Of course the pony had been old, but Daine kept thinking that if she hadn't had left and had talked it out with Numair her last family member in the living realms would still be alive.

They were finally out of view of the mansion and George stopped his horse. "Daine," he said calmly.

She looked only at him, not paying attention to the man beside her. "If you're going to lecture me, stop right there George," she said angrily. "I did what I had to, and I regret nothing."

"You could have talked with any of your friends," he said in controlled fury.

"Even if I had I wouldn't have been able to live in the castle and still trust certain people in it," she said coldly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Numair flinch. "Here is not the place for this conversation. Lord Beckinson has many employees that will do anything to learn about my past," she said calmly while asking the horse to continue towards home.

_'Storkman doesn't know how to ride,'_ the blue roan under Numair complained, making Daine laugh.

"Don't worry, you'll get a treat when we get to the Inn," she assured it out loud.

"DAINE!" a little girl yelled while running up to the horse. It didn't even flinch.

Swinging down she scooped the child up on the tall horse. "Lindsey, are you running away from your sister again?" Daine fake scolded.

"No," the little girl said innocently.

"LINDSEY!" a worried voice called from an open door.

"Uh-oh," Daine breathed. "Looks like we're both in trouble." Getting down off the horse without even waiting to see what her once friends would do, she walked over to the woman. "I saw her in the street and couldn't help talking to her, sorry Elaine," Daine said while holding out the young girl to her older sister.

"It's no problem Daine, I just thought that something might have happened to her. I was cooking dinner and then the next minute she was gone. Thanks for getting bringing her back."

Daine smiled and waved as she left to get back on her horse. "Friends?" George asked calmly.

"Kind of. Mainly just a family that has too many children for their own good, like everyone here." They got to the Inn and all got off the horses, only Varice worried about them when no stable hand came to get them.

"What if they run away? I can't walk all the way to Lord Beckinson's," she complained.

"They won't leave Varice," Numair assured her quietly. It was only the third time he'd spoken since she first saw him.

Daine told the horses to go to the stables as she went inside. Varice tried to stop them, but Numair held her back. "Come on Varice. Let's go get some dinner. I'm sure you'll enjoy a hot bath after that," he said in his sweet mid-range voice.

Daine felt tears prick at her eyes, but she cleared her throat and walked in. "DAINE!" all of the patrons yelled at her as she walked in. She laughed and waved in greeting at the men before going to one in particular and wrapping her arms around him. He reciprocated her embrace by drawing her hips to his.

Daine smirked up at the man and pushed his long blonde hair out of his smooth face. "Where were you? I was worried" he said softly before nuzzling her cheek.

"I was just at Lord Beckinson's. I needed to guide his guests to the Inn. Sorry I'm late," she replied quietly. The crowd, well on their way to becoming drunk, cheered for a kiss, and the pair rolled their eyes and complied with a romantic dip of a kiss.

"Well, that's certainly a way to apologize," the blonde stated with a laugh as they received wolf whistles. He released her and let her go behind the counter to put on her apron as he went and sat at a table filled with men around some card game.

The young woman turned to the three Tortallans in front of her as she dug under the counter for something. "Your room keys," she stated, holding them up for the trio to see; she was all about business when it came to the foreigners. "I assume Master Salmalin and Miss Kingsford are sharing a room," she said tightly.

Numair colored slightly and Varice smiled widely. "Of course we are," she said happily.

George gauged her anger on how white her knuckles were. They were about a seven of ten. "Are you two engaged?" a nosey woman asked from her bar stool

Numair colored a little more. No one would have noticed if they didn't know him like Daine and George did. "Yes, we haven't decided on a date for the wedding yet, but I'm thinking somewhere around the Spring Equinox."

_'Eight of ten,'_ George mused lightly.

"Oh? That's such a beautiful time o' the year. Daine, you take off around that time, right? Ta visit yer family?"

Daine gave a wane smile and turned towards the stairs to the rooms only to find that Jorrain had silently moved from the game he had been observing to standing behind her. "Newcomers are a big deal around here. My name is Jorrain," the blond said with a wide smile.

"Pleasure," Varice said while letting him bow over her hand, and George shook his, as did Numair, if not more than a little stiffly.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. I'm assuming that you've all met _my_ fiancée," he said happily.

"Oh?" George said, raising his eyebrows curiously. A fiancée had not been in his notes. "Do you have a date?"

"Fall Equinox," Daine said with a tight smile. "Excuse me, Jorrain, I have work to do. If you will follow me to your rooms?" She mounted the stairs and led Numair and George to the top, not noticing that Varice was not with them. "The rooms are connected and there's a lock on the door. Jorrain has put a silencing spell on all the rooms so you won't be able to yell to each other unless the door's open."

"Funny, I didn't see very much power in him, that magic seems more powerful than the boy could use," Numair mused.

Daine stiffened. "He recently had to finish off his reserves to keep some spidrens out of our village."

"Hmm... He doesn't seem like he could hold that much power." Daine practically shoved the black mage into the room as slammed the door shut on George.

"NUMAIR SALMALIN," she yelled when the door was closed. "You of all people should know better than to judge people by their looks! When I first met yeh I though' that yeh were just a street urchin with high to do friends! NOT SOME BLACK ROBE MAGE!"

"Well it didn't help that you met me when I was depleted of all my power," he yelled back.

"Well Jorrain's power is also gone! Besides, yeh shouldn't be gettin' angry with me! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO CHEATED!" she screamed and ran out of the door.

Unluckily enough, George had opened the adjoining door early enough to hear her last comment, but she was already out the door and down the stairs, calming her nerves so that she was more presentable. On her way out she ran into Varice who had stayed downstairs to see what the dinner special was.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone recognized in this story. Tortall characters belong to Tamora Pierce.**


	3. Chapter 2

Sighing Daine curled up besides Jorrain's side, but didn't quite fit. She had always noticed how different his body was, and how uncomfortable it felt next to hers. He was too short, his arm wasn't in the right position above her head, and his smell wasn't the soap and spice smell she loved. His arms wrapped around her on both sides, and he smelled of a cheap soap and hay.

He wasn't as powerful as she'd said he was. In fact, he wasn't powerful at all. He hadn't saved the town for spidrens. She had, but the whole town thought it was him since she had flown back as a bird. He didn't even know about her shape shifting abilities or her parents. They'd been courting for two years and she still didn't want to marry him. She shifted one more time before getting out of the bed and letting her gown fall from where it had ridden up to her thighs, back down to her feet.

Walking outside, Daine wandered to the forest and lay on the ground, gazing up at the stars. Jorrain wouldn't notice. He never did. She did this every night, just so she'd get tired enough be able to fall asleep next to him. She spread out with her hands under her head and sighed while naming the constellations she knew.

_"Numair, what are the stories of the stars here? Back in Snowsdale there's the hunter, and the cat, and the wolf. I haven't learned any from here."_

_Numair looked up from the book he was reading on a rock and walked over to Daine, brushing his long black hair out of his swarthy face. He sat down next to her and threw his head back to look at the sky, putting out the ball of magic that he had been reading by. Daine moved her head to his lap to get a better view and he looked down at her in surprise. Sighing, he lay down and moved her head to his shoulder. He then pointed at three stars. "You see that 'W'?"_

_Daine traced it with him. "That one?" she whispered, suddenly afraid she hadn't brushed her teeth well enough._

_Numair nodded. "That's the queen, Gyranna, the first crowned queen. She was trapped upside down for betraying her king. He used his Gift to trap her in the stars forever." He then moved to another one and traced a large line of stars. "Draco, the dragon. He was a young one, and flew to close to the moon while trying to warn Tortall of a traitor. That is how we lost our land when we owned Tyra."_

_Daine traced it with him. "Are there any happy ones?"_

_"The cat, have you heard the full story?"_

_Daine shook her head. "I thought it died."_

_"There are some who swear that it leaves the sky every couple of decades. Alanna swears she had it for a number of years. It apparently died to save her. She'd named it Faithful, and he was until his last breath. He'd stayed with her through many hardships, and was her common sense when she had none. Of course, there are many other cats in history, but they were never written about in so much detail as Alanna and Jon talk about that one." Daine giggled and felt sleep coming over her slowly. "The North Star, that points towards the Roof of the World. A great mage was lost one night and asked Mithros to guide him to the war in the north, so a bright star showed him the way. It has stayed there as a guide since then."_

_"Are there different ones in Carthak?"_

_"Yes, there are very different ones. For one there's the South star, The story that goes with that one is that a peasant was lost and needed water before he died. Where the star appeared, the Great Oasis was under it. There's also the Laughing Hyena, and the Pair of Dice, both signs of the Graveyard Hag, as you know."_

Daine had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder that night, and had woken up in her room below the boys' barracks. Now she was tracing the stars again, but this time alone, as it had been every night since she'd left. Cloud had always left when she started to trace the stars. Most of the times she cried herself tired before going back into her room.

Hearing a crunch she sat up quickly and turned to find Numair coming out of the woods near the Inn. She froze like a rabbit. So did he. For a minute they both just stared at each other until Numair took a cautious step towards her. "Daine, can we talk?" he asked her quietly.

That was enough to bring her back to her body. She scrambled up and backed away quickly, never turning her back on him. No words would escape her tight throat.

"Daine, please. I need to apologize, please listen to me."

She shook her head and slowed her backward pace. So many times, she had thought of what she would say in a situation like this, but now, no were forthcoming to her mind. Instead of fighting for the most biting of words, she turned and ran, nearly changing shape so she would move faster. When she got to her small house she ran inside and quietly shut the bedroom door that led outside. This would be the first time she'd lock it.

Leaning against the frame, silent tears ran down her face and she fell to the ground to cry quietly. Finally when she was so tired that it hurt to even move she rose and went to her spot in the bed, and cuddled next the man she didn't love, and fell asleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone recognized in this story. Tortall characters belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**Thank you for reviewing, I take all advice and try to make my story better with it. If you've made it so far as to read this chapter, I thank you for that too. I am not inclined to actually believe that Numair truly did cheat on Daine, since that isn't his type of character. If he had in the books I would have cried.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4.3

**a/n: this has been edited so it is now more correct to the books. I changed George so that he was, in fact, a baron again, and that he had the Sight, not the Gift. Thank you Da One Me to Pwn You All for pointing out my mistakes.**

Daine woke up early the next day, as always. She crawled out of bed and changed into an earth-toned dress that went down to cover her worn boots. She hated dresses, but she had accepted a long time ago that she wasn't in Tortall anymore, and she had to wear them. She headed to the Inn to start making breakfasts for the people willing to pay. It was just before dawn, and if she walked quickly enough she could eat some pancake batter.

The young woman walked through the woods, avoiding thinking of her experience of last night in the woods. She instead spoke with the People around her. The Fall Equinox was in three days, her wedding dress was ready in the tailor's shop, and her Ma was going to help her with her make up and hair. Daine really didn't want to marry Jorrain, but he was only man that would ever consider marrying some one whom had "lost" her memory. At least that's what she chose to believe.

Jorrain had sustained a concussion as a boy and didn't remember anything from when he was younger than ten, so he believed that he understood what had happened to her. She sighed and walked into the back yard of the Inn and watched George practicing hand to hand. He was amazing, his Sight helped him sense those around him and move quickly, but he didn't need it. His speed was amazing, as was his endurance. It seemed like he could fight for hours to Daine, but she didn't know if he'd just come out and was just finishing warming up or if he had been out here for an hour already. She watched as he kicked a branch a couple inches higher up than her head. He was fighting three trees at about fifteen feet in distance each.

She saw him stumble, but keep going. He was getting older, and she could see it. Then again, who wasn't? She'd heard that Tortall was going through a shortage of game. That was probably why they were here. George had sent spies out to find her so they could all convince her to go back to Tortall. When she lived in Tortall, the animals were drawn to her presence and there had been no shortage.

"Behind you George," Daine said unnecessarily as she walked behind him. She'd given him the warning so he wouldn't hit her on accident. He stopped and turned to her.

"Where did ya come from lass?" he asked.

"My house," she said with a shrug. "It's over that way," she said while nodding in the direction of her house. It was her house; she owned it. Jorrain just slept there with her. He didn't help pay the rent at all.

"Really? Well, I have ta talk to you at some point Daine. It's about why we're all here."

Daine closed her eyes and opened the back door. "Come on, you can talk while I work, people won't be awake for another half-hour abouts." She led him into the kitchen where Blitzy and her own husband were working. "Did I miss the batter?" she asked immediately upon entering the small crowded kitchen.

"Nope," David said with a smile and handed her the bowl with creamy white batter on the side. Daine stuck her finger in it and licked the slightly bitter paste. "Who's your friend Daine?" he asked while nodding to George.

"Friend?" she asked in surprise, then turned to George. "Some nobleman from Tortall. He's wantin' to talk to me, said he could do so here." George rolled his eyes.

"I'm as noble as a dressed up pig is, Daine. I came from the city, and I learned from the streets."

"Thief?" Blitzy asked with a raised eyebrow. Upon that word her husband's gaze drew sharply to him and refused to leave. Blitzy sighed at his protectiveness and pushed her flour covered blond hair out of her pale face.

"Former," he said reassured quickly. "Nah, now I'm some high to do Baron of some Swoop for the King. That's what I get for helping royalty out I guess."

"So, what's you want ta talk to me for Yer Grace?" Daine asked, bringing his memory back to him.

"Are they trustworthy?" the Baron asked, always mindful about who could hear what was being said.

Daine let out a small giggle at his caution and gave him a reassuring smile. "Goddess, yes George. They know all about me. They actually know more about me than Jorrain. That scum don't even know that I can shape-shift."

"Doesn't even know," George said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Daine smiled brightly. "Now don't you go turnin' into that Master Salmalin, George. I don't need ta know how to say things correctly no more'n you did. I work for a livin'," she teased, a playful light filling her eyes.

"Hold on a minute, scum? Daine, you're marryin' him in two days girl. Watcha doin' callin' him scum?"

Daine shrugged at Blitzy's question. "Dunna love him I guess."

David raised an eyebrow at her. "You'd better tell him now then, 'less you want ta be wed to him forever. Ya know the Lord don't give divorce papers."

Daine sighed and washed the bowl. "If I don't marry him, who'd marry me?"

Both the men laughed at that. "Veralidaine Sarrasri," David admonished, using her favored last name. She might know her Da, but she had been Sarrasri all her life and hadn't wanted to change it. "Do you know how wanted you were when you started workin' here. Gods, if I hadn't been married I would've joined the throng of men. Jorrain was just the bravest, or dumbest, to approach you. Haven't yeh noticed how many more tips you get when you wear your blue dress with no apron?"

"So, Master Cooper, what business do you have with our Daine?" Blitzy asked, returning to the subject for him.

"Old business that hasn't been put to rest yet," he said simply.

"Get down to it then," Daine ordered.

"Are you sure you want them listening?" he whispered.

"They'll find out one way or another," she said matter-of-factly.

George sighed and looked at the two young adults as they started making breakfast. "You have to come back Daine," he said tiredly.

"The truth is, is that we need you. Tortall is falling apart without you."

"I was barely there for three years George. They can't need me that badly!"

"Well we do!" he said sincerely. "With your absence the whole animal population has depleted! All the game has left the area and the carnivores went with them. The only meat we have is the cows, chickens, sheep, and pigs, and there aren't enough of them to go around. The fish are even hard to catch nowadays."

Daine sighed and sank into rickety a nearby chair. "I have a life here George. I'm to be wed in two days time, and I can visit my ma ever equinox while I live here." George knelt down and hugged her easily, feeling the unspoken words of regret in her sentence. She leaned into the embrace and sobbed quietly into his shoulder. "I want to go back so badly, but if I do I know I'll be hurt again."

"Numair misses you," George whispered. He felt the woman stiffen, but he didn't let her go. "As soon as you left his range of magic he tried to scribe for you, but you were blocked. He stormed around the castles he stayed at in fits. His tower is now only a pile of rubble, and Varice is only with him because she pushes herself on him."

"But he's engaged to her," Daine pointed out.

"Not by his choice. She found your ring and put it on, and got it into every one's head that they were engaged, so now he has to go along with it. Jon thinks he's recovered from you, but only because he's too worried about Tortall to notice anyone else." Pulling away from Daine, he looked into her blue-gray eyes. "Daine, I come here on behalf of Tortall, and your friends. We all feel the loss of your absence. It's like a gaping hole that gets bigger with every passing year. Onua isn't the same K'miri woman, neither is Buri, and Sarge's booming voice, while still loud, doesn't have as much enthusiasm, not that the new trainees know that."

Daine shook her head at his light jokes. "I can't forgive him, not yet at least," she said. "I'll talk to the People, and have them move back to Tortall, but I can't come back yet."

"Daine, the guests are waking up. Want to go take orders for them now?" Blitzy asked from the stove where she was flipping a pancake. Daine nodded and walked out to the front of the Inn. George sighed and looked down at the ground. Blitzy walked over and put a hand on his wide shoulder in a comforting gesture. "She'll go back with you," she said with a smile.

George looked up at her with twinkling green eyes. "I know, but the wait will be forever." Sighing again, he stood up and stretched. "Thank you for allowing me the use of your kitchen," he said with a smile before walking out.

Blitzy looked after him with a smirk and distant eyes. "I don't like him," David said over her shoulder. "He's too flirty."

Blitzy scoffed and hit her husband's broad chest with the towel. "You think any man that'd talk to me is too flirty. That's why you're in front while I'm back here slavin' over the stove with a bun in the oven," she said with a good-natured scowl.

"Cursed right," he answered back.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone recognized in this story. Tortall characters belong to Tamora Pierce.**


	5. Chapter 4

Daine's two last, precious days of freedom went by quickly, and it was now the Fall Equinox. She slipped her very light blue dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. Her Ma was late in coming to do her hair and Daine was worried. "Calm down sweet one, I'm here," a good natured, willowy voice said behind her.

Daine turned quickly and hugged the woman in a normal cotton dress with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Ma, it's so good to see you."

The woman scowled and pushed her daughter away by her shoulders. "Why are you doing this Daine?" she said shortly.

"Doing what?" Daine asked, feigning confusion. The lesser goddess gave her a look that made the young girl avert her eyes. "I don't want to Ma, but it's too late to stop the wedding."

An antlered man with odd green stripes on his body scoffed behind her Ma. "Not with you paying for it, it isn't," he said. "That man doesn't have a bronze coin to his name, admit it. He's only doing it for you and money. He doesn't know you at all Daine."

Daine couldn't meet her father's eyes. "Not like the other man did,"

Sarra said kindly. "Skip the wedding, go back to Tortall with them and live a happy life."

"I can't Ma, I can't trust Numair anymore." Suddenly the door opened and both her parents turned to it and stepped away to reveal Jorrain with a knife, he was coming straight at her. "Jorrain, what are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

The average sized shorthaired blond rushed to her and shoved her against the mirror, ripping her dress and looking at her before stabbing her stomach and meeting her shocked blue-gray eyes.

"Husband and wife," he said coldly.

"Numair," she whimpered as her world went black.

Daine sat up in the bed, with Jorrain holding her shoulders. "Daine? Daine, are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

Daine glanced at him in the gray skies before sunlight and fell out of the bed. "Get away from me," she said gasped out, her voice cracking in fear. He moved towards her but she bolted out the door and to the Inn. She rushed inside, and on instinct, she ran to where her body felt comfort would be. Numair's room.

She was knocking on his door, wearing only a thin, cotton white gown before she realized what was happening. As soon as she knocked she thought better of it though. 'Too late now.' Numair opened the door, his large skinny build taking up nearly the full frame. He gave her a confused look. "Daine?" he whispered hoarsely, obviously just have woken up. His hair was mussed from the pillow

She looked at his soft, confused face and fell to her knees with closed eyes. She heard him close the door quietly and she thought he'd gone back in his room to ignore her, but instead she was picked up and carried out to the woods where he knew she'd be more comfortable. He leaned against a tree, the rough bark hurting his bare back, and held the sobbing girl. He didn't even think to ask her what was wrong until she was calm. He hummed, hoping to soothe her enough so that she could think of what was going on around her.

The singing man gently kissed the top of her head as her sobbing finally tapered off. "Daine, what's going on?" he whispered.

She shook her head and buried her face deeper into his bare shoulder. He rubbed her back and looked out over her shoulder and into the rising sun. He felt her calm more and she tried to move off his lap but he held her there. She gave in and leaned against him again. "I've missed you, so much." Her whisper was almost inaudible.

Numair's breath caught at her words. She felt his soft movements suddenly stop and looked up at him. He closed his eyes to block off all the emotions in them. "Daine, what are you doing here?"

Sighing, she remembered he was not one to be brought off track when worried, and his reaction wasn't a desired one. "I had a dream," she said whispered, looking down at the ground.

Numair brought her chin up to meet his concerned eyes. "What was it about?"

"My wedding today," she answered, feeling tears fill her eyes again. "I don't want to get married to him Numair. It kills me! Every single night since I've started sharing my bed with him I haven't been able to get to sleep. Every night since I've left I haven't been able to sleep until I've worn myself out from crying. I don't care how much of a weakness admitting that I cry every night is. I can't live how I am."

Numair let out a deep, sad chuckle and hugged her tighter. "Oh magelet, you can't, and you shouldn't. You deserve so much better than him." He rubbed the pad of his thumb softly over her cheek to smudge the tear tracks while taking in her oh so familiar features. "Daine, I haven't been sleeping as well as you might think either." She couldn't hold back a snort. Numair gave her a stern look before going on. "I'm not properly engaged to Varice, I would never have proposed to her. I love you too much. Your laughter, your eyes, your way of thinking and how you put things so naturally.

"You don't know how it hurt me when you left." Daine fought back the urge to roll her eyes at that. If it had near killed him then he wouldn't have done it in the first place. He must have seen her doubt though, for he quickly explained. "Varice and I have a past, you know that better than anyone, magelet. What you saw was the end of it. When I caught her, I'm assuming you were the one that told the mouse to bite me," he said with a small smile at her blush. "But when I caught her, my reaction was one I would do to anyone. If George were to throw himself at me, I'm sure I would try to catch him the same way. Also, if George were to throw himself at me I would question his wife on his sanity," he said, evoking a tiny giggle from the woman on his lap. "Daine," he whispered, lifting her face up so he could meet her eyes. "Veralidaine, I love you, and I will not marry Varice. I cannot, I don't acknowledge her as my fiancée, because in my heart, you are still the woman who has the ring on her finger."

Daine looked at the ground to the left of him. "George told me that, albeit in a much less romantic way, but I hadn't wanted to believe him." She sniffed quietly then looked him in the eyes. "But we're both engaged and this," she motioned to their position, "is wrong. I'm not going to cheat on Jorrain just because I don't love him. I'm not that type of woman." Her eyes softened as she saw his eyes trying not to meet hers.

"That makes you a better person than me Daine," he said softly.

"Of course it does," she said lightly while scooting off his lap and standing up, offering him a hand. He looked up at her in shock. She smiled shyly at him to show she was just joking and worried about his reaction. He rolled his eyes and took her hand while standing up. Daine had forgotten that when some one as tall as him stood she would have to step back a lot more than with a normal person. She was now nose to chest with him. Daine stepped back quickly and blushed, looking at the ground. "I should go apologize to Jorrain. I kind of just left 'im in the house wi' no explanation."

"Where did all of my lessons run off to?" the man suddenly asked.

Daine blushed harder. "I've had to change Numair. Life here is different. Me having the "Gift" of healing all animals is weird enough, I needed to ditch something ta fit in, so I got rid of my noble's speech."

She turned to walk away and heard him do the same thing, but stopped short at the sight of Jorrain standing livid in front of her. Daine was hurt that Numair hadn't told her that he was there. "Jorrain?" she asked quietly.

"You've been cheating on me to see him?" he yelled.

Daine turned to see that Numair was watching the two worriedly. The girl quickly turned back to Jorrain. "I haven't cheated on you!" she said hurriedly. "I'd had a nightmare and you scared me when I woke up."

"So you went to a complete stranger and bury your face in his chest?" he asked heatedly, his smooth angular face turning splotchy red in anger, making his ice blue eyes stand out all the more.

Daine knew that this would be a way to get out of the engagement, but she didn't want to do it like this. This was rude. "No, we're not strangers. I've met him before."

"Oh? Are you countin' that minute meeting of when he first came, or do you suddenly remember your past?" he snarled, his disheveled blonde hair barely reaching his eyes.

"No! It's just this sense, I can feel that he's safe."

"For what it's worth," Numair interrupted, "she just said she'd never cheat on you."

"Oh, so now you've been confessing to him? Does he feel more safe than me?"

"YES!" Daine yelled, surprising both men. "Yes I did confess to him, and yes he does feel safer than you." She was so shocked at her outburst that her hands flew to her mouth in the stunned silence.

"What," Jorrain said slowly, obviously trying to control his anger. "What makes him, a noble, safer than me. Nobles aren't trustworthy Daine! They take all yer money and land and keep it for themselves. A place near 'ere was destroyed because a mage and an animal speaker came and killed it, leaving it for the animals."

Daine flushed, knowing he was talking about Dunlath. Numair put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. He understood how she felt about Dunlath, but having it pushed in her face like that couldn't feel good. "They didn't leave it for the animals," she said shrewdly. "We left it to Mara, who takes good care of it now."

"We?" he asked angrily, his face was becoming ugly in his rage. "Yeh mean that the two who destroyed Dunlath was you two?" he asked. Shaking his head, he stepped closer and replaced Numairs hand with his on both of Daine's shoulders. "Yeh forgot everything," he said softly, hopefully.

Daine shook her head, feeling tears coming to her eyes. "No, I told every one I forgot. I didn't want my life coming to me. It did, thanks to George though."

"So now you're talkin' like a noble, and defendin' them. Yer even callin' a Baron by 'is first name."

Daine nodded. "Yes, I am," she said while standing straighter.

His twirled a large piece of her smoky brown hair around his hand and pulled it, keeping it taught. Daine gasped audibly as he slapped her. Numair was stopping him in an instant. "Let her go," he said dangerously quiet.

"Or what?" Jorrain asked. "Yeh think yeh can take me? I'm a mage." A light gray shimmered over his body for show.

Numair chuckled and untwined Jorrain's fingers from Daine's hair. "I can see that," he said calmly while flexing his hard thin muscular arms where Jorrain had none. "Do you really think that you can beat me though."

"No!" Daine said suddenly and Jorrain smiled.

"Daine, this man deserves to die, that way you'll have no distraction from..." he trailed off as he noticed she was standing in front of him while facing the noble.

"

Shut up Jorrain, I'm doing this for your own safety," she said harshly.

"Daine, he could hurt you again, move," Numair said through clenched teeth.

"Numair, I don't want you to regret something. Don't you regret enough in this life?" she asked quietly. "I lied when I told you he was powerful," she whispered.

"Are you drawn by the color then?" he asked harshly. "Were you drawn by how much it was like mine? Daine, you idiot girl! Didn't I teach you better?" Daine felt tears come to her eyes at his derogative and hurtful words, but knew that he was only angry at the man and was lashing at anyone that got in his way.

"Numair?" a soft, yet angry voice said from the door of the inn.

The three turned around to face Varice. She was wearing a silk purple slip that fell to her knees, and looking very angry. Numair's face paled at being caught by his fiancée. "Varice," Daine said in icy greeting. "Welcome to our little get together. Your fiancé was just helping me with my own."

The buxom blonde sniffed and looked angrily at Daine. "Well I woke up to an empty bed and immediately knew that he'd be with you. You're such a flirt, what with that stunt you pulled in the bar."

Numair laughed coldly, making Varice and Jorrain back up a step. Daine stayed firmly by his side. "She's the flirt," he said coldly. "Who was the one who made me cheat on my first fiancée?" he asked harshly. Daine felt more tears come to her eyes at the memory. "Who was the one that cheated on me these past three years? You think I didn't know?" he asked, taking a step towards the blonde woman. "I've seen you with the pages and squires Varice. You disgust me," he spat out at her.

Varice looked like she'd been slapped. "Numair, I," her eyes watered and her voice faltered. "I love you," she whispered.

Daine felt horrible. What she said sounded true, then she remembered how she'd grieved over Numair's death. "Bull," he said angrily.

Every one seemed to have forgotten about Jorrain, who took this moment to gag Daine and drag her back almost silently. Varice saw the struggle behind Numair but stayed silent. "Numair, how can you say something like that?" she asked, falling to the ground and grabbing his leg. Her slip rode up even higher. "I do love you."

"No, you don't," he said emotionlessly. He turned towards Daine but didn't find any one.

"Looks like that whore doesn't love you! I do though," she said, latching onto his leg in pleading, looking up at him with tearful sky blue eyes.

Numair kicked her off, ignoring her grunt of pain, and ran into the forest. She watched the muscles in his back move smoothly; not really caring that he was leaving her.

Numair raced through the forest that got denser and denser. He was getting scratched, but he followed the path of broken twigs. Finally he got to a clear lake and didn't see any one. He stopped to rest for a few seconds. Stopping at the edge of the lake, he splashed water on his face and gazed at his reflection. He glared at it, until it stopped rippling then ran his Gift into it. Black tendrils of magic spread over the surface until it settled into the water.

He saw Daine being forced into a wedding dress by Jorrain. She had her jaw clenched as stubborn as her chin and her arms were stubbornly crossed and not going in the sleeves. "Green Lady and Lord Weiryn, I beg help for your daughter" he said half expecting nothing to happen.

His cuts and scrapes started to heal, and a stag walked out of the forest. Numair stood still as the deer studied him before turning and walking calmly back into the forest. Numair followed it with more energy than he thought he had, picking up speed in his run as the deer started to run as well, they were following a hunters trail and it was easier to navigate than what he had been running through earlier.

The deer finally stopped for outside of the back of Lord Beckinson's castle. "Thank you," Numair breathed, but wind rushed through the trees, cooling his sweaty body, and giving him yet more energy.

He ran into the building and begged a shirt from a taller servant for a silver noble. The servant then led him to the mages Veralidaine, and Jorrain. They were in a room with Lord Beckinson. Numair ran a hand through his hair, which had just been tamed by another servant, disheveling it. He walked in calmly, throwing the doors open and making them bang against the stone walls. "Ah, Master Salmalin," the lord said happily. "I'm happily surprised that you are here. We were just wondering who would witness this wedding."

Numair inwardly flinched. If he hadn't walked in the wedding might not have happened. "Yes well, actually My Lord, I wish not to witness it. I came to tell you I take my leave, and to ask if Miss Veralidaine would join our departure. We are in great need of an animal healer in Tortall, and her help would be greatly appreciated." Lord Beckinson seemed to consider it. "Of course we would pay for her," Numair added in disgust at the man's greed.

"Of course you may. Jorrain, you wouldn't mind putting this wedding off for a few weeks would you?" the short fat balding lord asked.

"Yes I would!" he said loudly.

"Thank you sir!" Daine said just as loudly. She curtsied to him and smiled widely as she walked back towards Numair. Daine curtsied to Numair. "I am ready to depart when we must," she said in relief.

"Now," Numair said darkly, sending a triumphant look towards Jorrain. "I cannot promise when she will be free to come back sir. I suggest breaking off this engagement, until she does return, should she choose to."

"It will be hard for him, I am sure, but Jorrain can handle it. If Miss Weirynsra will give him the ring?" the lord answered for the man. Daine slid the ring off easily and threw it at Jorrain, not caring about looks.

"Say goodbye to Danni and Stormwing for me My Lord," she called over her shoulder, running out the doors.

As soon as they were out of the castle Numair caught her around the waist. He spun her around and crushed his lips to her, his hands running through her thick brown wavy locks. Her arms went around his neck and she returned the kiss just as passionately. They finally broke off and Numair met her gaze. "Marry me," he said quietly.

Daine looked away. "Numair," she whispered uncertainly. "I can't just forget everything you've done. That's not how it works."

"I know that you're worried, but I swear, I've learned my lesson. By all the gods, I have learned it and I will do nothing to risk you."

She sighed. "Give me time to get to trust you," she said while stepping away from his arm. "We have to get George and most likely Varice. It'd be better to bring her home. She couldn't live up here." Daine silently called two horses to her. They both came happily up to the two leggers.

Daine swung on her horse and watched Numair clamber on, like the non-equestrian that he was. "Race you to the Inn," Daine said with a small smile.

Numair snorted, "yeah, and me owe you money? I'd rather not," he said while looking ahead and trying to act noble. It probably would have worked better if the horse hadn't decided to start galloping under Daine's orders. Of course she won. George was waiting for them outside with a disgruntled Varice.

"So you've finally come back?" the green eyed man asked with a large smile. Daine hopped off and ran to hug him. "Where's your husband lass? I thought yeh'd be on yer honeymoon by now."

"I've missed you so much George," she said from hugging him.

"I know, twelve hours is a lot, think of what my lioness will do to me when we get back," he joked.

Daine faked a shudder, "I really don't need to hear anything that will create mental images of a kinky lioness," the girl said with a small smile.

Numair came up behind her. "I don't think any of us want that mental image besides George. I fear my own mind has gone to the dungeons with chains," he said airily.

"Yes," Daine said just as high and pompous. "Mine has joined you and brought whips with it."

"Hey now, no imaginin' my lass unless you're me," George said defensively, but with a strange, rare, twinkle in his eyes. Daine and Numair traded knowing glances with each other before Daine left to go in the Inn. "So she's really comin' back with us?" George asked when she'd gone, now totally business.

"She'd better not be. The king will be cheating on Thayet in no time with her flirtatious manner," Varice said stiffly.

"No, he wouldn't. Jon knows that if she's any one's, she's mine. He wouldn't touch her unless he had a good reason to," Numair said still jokingly. He bent and picked up three rocks and started absently juggling them. "Yes, she agreed to come back. I even managed to crash a wedding, and break an engagement while convincing the Lord Beckinson to allow her to come. Oh, remind me to take a few gold nobles out of Jon's collections when we get back please," Numair said off handedly.

George smirked. "Of course, but what happened to your vast supply of it?"

"I cut it off when I stopped doing work. Just didn't feel right," Numair said with a small shrug. "But I will start earning money again now that I have an actual reason to live every day."

"You're pathetic Numair!" Daine said from the front door of the Inn. "Blitzy and David have accepted that I will be going to Tortall with you. When do you plan on leaving?"

George smiled widely, clapping his hand on Numair's shoulder, keeping the man silent. "Well, we came here for you, lass. Now that you'll be coming with us, we can leave whenever you're ready to go." He could tell from the look in her eyes that they wouldn't be hanging around for long.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone recognized in this story. Tortall characters belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**P.s. Kitten doesn't appear in this fic, sorry, I have no explanation for that.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Last chapter of this series, it shall now go into the deep bucket of old Tamora Pierce fics that only get read once in a blue moon. Please enjoy it while you can still find it. On the plus side, it's a much shallower bucket than Harry Potter or some other fan fiction categories**

**About a Year Later**

Daine smoothed her white shirt and tossed a thin strand of curls over her shoulder as Thayet and Alanna finished putting a bouquet together and tying it with a bow, the girl had opted for a white shirt and breeches instead of the normal dress despite her friends' arguments. Sarra knocked and opened the door. "Daine," she said softly. "Some one wants to see you."

Daine turned around and smiled. "If it's Numair tell him he has to wait and to go get his butt back at the arc."

"Who taught my daughter such foul language?" Weiryn asked, walking in, ducking so his antlers wouldn't get stuck.

"Gods," Alanna muttered, staring at the lesser gods in surprise. Daine was surprised at Alanna reaction, having heard stories that she's talked with the Goddess personally.

Thayet on the other hand, took it much better and curtsied to them. "Lord Weiryn, Green Lady," she said politely. "I wish to greet you to Tortall."

Sarra smiled softly. "Thank you Your Majesty. We can handle the rest from here," she said softly. Thayet and Alanna left the room and closed the door behind them.

The lesser goddess looked at her beautifully made up daughter. "Do you like it?" Daine asked nervously smoothing the shirt out again. When she wasn't smoothing it out her fingers were repeatedly tracing the off white floral designs sewn into the tunic.

Sarra chuckled at her daughters' obsession with the invisible wrinkles. "You look beautiful darling." She pulled out a small necklace from her dress and showed it to Daine. It was a silver circle surrounding two hawks. Daine gazed at it then allowed her mother to put it on for her.

Weiryn stepped forward with his own gift already out. He smiled as Daine's face lit up at the beautifully made crossbow. "Da," she said breathlessly. It had a long range and straight smooth shaft for fitting the arrows I quickly.

"I thought you'd like it," he said knowingly. "It's time for you to go down and get ready," he murmured as she hugged him.

The young woman stood back and nodded with a wide smile. "I'm ready," she said certainly. Her mother and father followed her out to the entrance of the church. Daine looked up at the birds on the rafter and deer standing on the edge of the woods a few yards away from the carnivorous animals. They were all on a silent truce for today and split in half so as to avoid as much temptation a gathering like this would bring. Daine smiled at them and breathed deeply, calming her beating heart. She stepped in and a violin started playing. Everyone turned to look at the girl accompanied by two gods. Numair stared only at her and she kept eye contact for the most part.

She took in his well-groomed body clad in his black robe that showed his status and dedication to study. She smiled at his free hair that fell a few inches past his shoulders and framed his face. They must have used magic on him so he wouldn't run his hands through it to muss it up. Her eyes stared into his deep brown eyes and knew he truly loved her. Of course, everyone in the congregation had known that for ages. It had taken more than a year for her to realize that she trusted him again. He hadn't pushed on the subject of marriage and had openly courted her. He would ask her once a month though, to make sure her mind hadn't changed, and each time the place and setting was different and just as beautiful as the one before it.

Jon wed them without any hesitation and Thayet was one of the first to congratulate them. The reception was held in the ballroom, it was loud and happy. George demanded a dance from the young woman, taking her away from her husband, and they were apart for well over six dances. Finally Daine had had enough; she broke away from the table that held fruits and salads where she had been talking to Blitzy, who was holding the newborn daughter. She'd been asking about the blonde bimbo that had been Numair's fiancee back when they'd visited Snowsdale, and Daine had told her she'd gone back to Carthak where she had lived most of her life. She didn't elaborate on the fact that Varice left looking scared, in a hurry, and screaming randomly. No one's really sure, but the next day Alanna had a smug smirk on her face the entire day. Her eyes traveled the length of the room until she found her tall husband just starting to dance with a new partner.

"Excuse me," she said to the young woman who was dancing with Numair. The pair looked at her, one smiling widely, the other looking depressed. "I'm sorry, could I interrupt your dance?" she asked politely. The woman smiled sadly and left to go to another partner. "How are you?" she asked quietly while moving in to dance in his arms.

Numair smiled down at her. "Better, now that you're here." There was a small cough to the side of them; both turned to Onua and Sarge who were dancing closer than normal.

"We've just come from the garden," Sarge said happily in his deep voice. "Onua agrees with me in saying that it's lovely, and there's absolutely no one out there," he said with a wide smile.

Numair's smile widened and Daine looked worriedly at Jon and Thayet who had been watching the two of them all night just incase they _did_ decide to leave early. "It's beautiful, what with the full moon reflecting off the roses," Onua said, acting the romantic that she normally wasn't. Her eyes had followed Daine's gaze. "Oh look Sarge," Onua said overly happy. "I just remembered that I've forgotten to tell Jon and Thayet about our ideas for making the Trainees better, what with the new batch coming in soon. Let's go inform them now. Goddess knows when they'll be this free again," Onua stated in a happy voice, leading the large man over to them. Daine and Numair laughed at their very obvious suggestion of leaving while they distracted.

Daine watched Sarge wink at them before Numair was dancing them over towards the balcony. They laughed as they ran in the garden, away from the noisy party, and towards the main part of the castle to her and Numair's rooms. They stopped to catch their breath in their room, where Numair gazed at her lovingly. "I can't put into words how much I love you," he murmured into her ear.

"Try," Daine challenged.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone recognized in this story. Tortall characters belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**For those that didn't get why Varice left, I'm going off of the first book in the Alanna series about how her and Thom drove off a nanny or something with something only she could see.**

**Thank you for reading, this was the last chapter, but please review and tell me if you liked it. I tried to make it better, many times, and I think I succeeded from the first try.**


End file.
